


Chill Talks

by kelpie_flavored



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, theyre both nb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_flavored/pseuds/kelpie_flavored
Summary: Davesprite talks to Hal about being himself.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Davesprite
Kudos: 15





	Chill Talks

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my hcs dfghjkl

turntechCawhead [TC] began pestering autoResponder [AR]  
TC: so yo uh dude  
TC: yanno the thing we talked about  
TC: chatted about  
TC: bro'd out about  
AR: I think so, and I get the point with the synonyms, continue?  
TC: haha yeah cool  
TC: so like  
TC: you know how you like  
TC: renamed yourself hal and shit to distinguish yourself from dirk or whatev  
AR: I'm aware of the things I have done in my lifespan, yes.  
TC: ok smartass  
TC: well yea anyway i was like thinking  
TC: 'damn what if i could do that shit'  
TC: uhh and  
AR: Oh. Is this your human 'coming out'?  
TC: ok unrelated but thats fuckin hilarious how you pretend youve never been human  
AR: Technically I never was, I was a brain in a jar and then I was a computer program.  
AR: Never technically human.  
TC: ya ok whatever whatever so uh  
AR: Right, you were talking about naming yourself, I assume?  
TC: hells yea  
TC: i mean like  
TC: davesprites good and i like it  
TC: like im chill with that being my full first name but  
TC: i want something easier  
TC: more separate than that   
TC: and ds doesnt really cut it cuz i sound like a damn nintendo product  
TC: like shit time to play pokemon on myself before they make like a hundred different versions of me  
TC: huh you know what i do have a lot of similarities to a ds  
TC: but anyway uhh  
TC: shit whys this hard  
AR: Take your time, I'm patient.  
TC: yea yea thanks dude  
TC: but i was thinkin like  
TC: could you try  
TC: calling me dee  
AR: Dee?  
TC: yea  
AR: If that's what you like.  
AR: Sure, Dee.  
TC: haha wow that feels  
TC: nice?  
TC: like damn it's kinda a relief  
TC: feels like im actually a person instead of dave carbon copy number seven million  
TC: nice  
AR: I'm glad for you. I initially picked my name out of irony, as I normally pick things, and it eventually became a comfort to actually be called Hal.  
AR: Dirk had called me Hal jokingly before, but it'd felt nice when I took that for myself.  
AR: As if a puzzle piece I'd been missing for years was again sliding into place.  
TC: huh  
TC: i guess i get that but like uh  
TC: the way you phrased that was kinda weird  
AR: How so?  
TC: i dunno haha  
TC: like you already had that before?  
TC: i dunno  
AR: Ah.  
AR: I see.  
AR: I suppose I have.  
AR: Though those are joint memories between Dirk and I.  
TC: you wanna talk abt it?  
AR: Alright.  
AR: But this is something of a sensitive topic, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd try to understand this in your primitive human mind.  
TC: ouch dude  
AR: Just a precaution. This is something very important and I'm not sure how informed you are on the topic.  
AR: Dirk and I were born a different sex than the genders we identify with. Dirk himself is bigender, though he presents more masculinely and tends to use he/him pronouns. I identify with being agender, which means I don't have a gender.   
AR: Dirk was technically given his name by his deceased brother, he'd had a card laid out with Dirk's name.  
AR: Said name was feminine, Dirk did not identify with it.  
AR: It actually took him years to realize he was trans and even longer for him to change his name because he felt attached. Like the name was one of the few gifts his brother left him.  
AR: Eventually, though, he'd worked up the courage.  
AR: And, embarrassingly, but fittingly, decided to name himself after a blade.  
TC: whoa ok damn you just typed your life story there  
AR: It wasn't exactly hard, my processing power is fast enough to give instant responses, I just normally delay my messages as to not freak people out.  
TC: damn  
AR: It seems your heart rate has increased, are you okay, Dee?  
TC: uh yea yea just  
TC: connected with that  
TC: and uh  
TC: thought about how bro reacted to my coming out  
AR: Oh.  
AR: It seems we are in the same boat then.  
TC: goddamn sure does seem like that huh  
AR: It seems so.  
TC: it seems so  
AR: It seems so.  
TC: it seems so.  
AR: It seems we are stuck in a loop.  
TC: yea  
TC: but uh  
TC: yea  
TC: told bro some stuff about how i didnt rly feel like a dude or a chick all the time or whatever and it didnt go well  
TC: uh.  
TC: yea  
AR: Ah. I'm sorry things didn't go well.  
TC: thanks man  
TC: it does like  
TC: mean a lot to me  
TC: to hear you say that or whatev  
AR: I’m glad it does.  
AR: But on another note, I have found a beautiful, terrible piece of old Earth media.  
AR: Would you like to see it?  
TC: oh my god  
TC: show me


End file.
